Sunny, entre estrellas (Serie)
Sunny, entre estrellas (titulo en ingles: Sonny with a chance) fue una serie de televisión de comedia estadounidense que salio al aire en Disney Channel, creado por Steve Marmel, que sique las experiencias de una adolescente, Sunny Munroe, interpretada por Demi Lovato, quien se convierte en la mas reciente miembro del reparto de su programa de comedia de TV favorito, So Random! (¡Que Onda! en Latinoamérica). thumb|308px La serie se estreno el 8 de febrero de 2009 en los Estados Unidos. Esta es la primera serie original de Disney Channel que se grabo y salio al aire en alta definición desde el principio, como la mayoría de las comedias de Disney Channel, se grabo la cinta pero utiliza un aspecto “filmized”. En Disney Channel Latinoamérica tuvo un pre-estreno el 24 de mayo de 2009 y el estreno oficial fue el 29 de mayo de 2009. Mientras que en Disney Channel España se estreno el 20 de junio de 2009, En Sheen Estevez Latinoamerica estreno el 4 de marzo de 2014 al terminar de un nuevo episodio de Hora de Aventura. La segunda temporada, algunas escenas son grabadas en locación, la serie es una de las tres series de Disney Channel para ofrecer un programa dentro de otro programa, con los otros que son The Famous Jett Jackson y A Todo Ritmo. La serie termino oficialmente el 2 de enero de 2011, debido a la salida de Lovato de su papel. Mas tarde se decidio que la serie continuaría sin Lovato bajo el nombre de So Random!. Sinopsis Sunny Munroe (Demi Lovato) se muda desde Wisconsin hasta Hollywood para ser parte del elenco de un famoso programa de televisión conocido como «So Random!». La serie gira tanto alrededor del programa So Random! como de “Mackenzie Falls”, un popular programa de drama adolescente protagonizado por Chad Dylan Cooper (Sterling Knight). Personajes Personajes Principales * Demi Lovato como Allison “Sonny” Munroe thumb|163px|Demi Lovato, interpreta el protagonista Sonny es una adolescente simpática, excéntrica y bien intencionada de Appleton, Wisconsin que consigue un papel principal en su programa de televisión de comedia de sketch favorito, So Random!. Ella es una estrella en ascenso del reparto y trabaja duro para ser la mejor comediante que pueda ser. Sonny a menudo trata de resolver la disputa en curso entre los elencos de Mackenzie Falls y So Random!, sobre todo cuando tiene una cita con la estrella de “Makenzie Falls, Chad Dylan Cooper. Ella era novia de Chad a partir del episodio (s) “Falling For The Falls” hasta que separaron en “Sunny entre decisiones”. Como se ve en episodios posteriores, todos sus compañeros de reparto son muy aficionados a ella. * Tiffany Thornton como Tawni Hart Tawni es miembro del reparto principal de So Random!. Ella tenia que Sonny se mueva en su centro de atención y actuo con malicia hacia la recién llegada. Sin embargo, después de un rato, las dos se convierten en mejores amigas. Tawni es una diva; ella ama los espejos, maquillaje y todo lo que de si misma. Ella es egoísta, pero también talentosa y tiene un lado sensible. Ella es una personalidad similar a la de Chad. Ella solo usa el lápiz labial Cocoa Moca Cocoa, como se dice en muchos episodios. * Sterling Knight como Chad Dylan Cooper Chad es un ídolo adolescente como la estrella en Mackenzie Falls, la serie de televisión adolescente de su rival So Random!. El es egoísta y muy centrado en si mismo. Tiene un lado sensible, que por lo general solo se muestra a Sonny. El era el novio de Sonny a partir del episodio(s) “Falling for the Falls” hasta que separaron en “Sunny entre decisiones”. Como resultado de este romance, que empezó a reanimar al elenco de So Random! y, finalmente comenzó a “pasar el rato” con ellos. Se demuestra que todavía tiene sentimientos por Sonny en el episodio después de la separación. En la primera temporada, fue visto con un consentido, un joven vanidoso, pero en episodios posteriores, se ha cambiado para ser mas cariñoso y amable. * Brandon Mychal Smith como Nico Harris Nico es miembro del elenco de So Random! que es el mejor amigo de Grady. El siempre se sorprendente con las chicas y se siente atraído por la estrella de Mackenzie Falls Penélope, que constantemente lo rechaza cuando el la invita a salir. Un chiste en toda la serie Nico salto a los brazos de Grady cuando se asusta, como Scooby (Scobby-Doo) y Shaggy. El dice que han sido descubierto en una banda de un solo hombre. * Doug Brochu como Grady Mitchell Grady es miembro del reparto de So Random!. El es el mejor amigo de Nico. Grady siempre esta involucrado en los planes extraños de Nico. Esta demostrado que es torpe, ingenuo e inmaduro. También llega con conclusiones muy extrañas en ciertas situaciones. Le encanta comer y odia hacer ejercicio. El afirma de ser un experto lector de labios, pero muy a menudo malinterpreta una lectura errónea de las bocas de sus objetivos y se le ocurre y ridículas frases. En el episodio “The New Girl”, le dice a Nico que cuando esta en torno a una chica que el cree que le gusta, el se convertirá en un escoces llamado Seamus McGregor. El tiene un hermano mayor llamado Grant, quien esta en la universidad y es el líder de su propia fraternidad. * Allisyn Ashley Arm como Zora Lancaster thumb|266px|El elenco de la serie Zora es el miembro del reparto de So Random!. Ella es muy inteligente, misteriosa, loca e ingeniosa. Ella es la mas astuta del elenco So Random! y es conocida como “la rara”. A menudo se sale de la nada, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Ella es un poco detective y pone sus habilidades para utilizar en el estudio de So Random!. Ella escucha las conversaciones de sus amigos y luego una acudida eléctrica por hablar con ellos sobre esto mas adelante. Ella apareció de forma esporádica a lo largo de la temporada 2. Su escondite es el famoso orificio de ventilación del camerino de Sonny y Tawni. Doblaje (Mexico) * Sunny Munroe: Karla Falcon * Chad Dylan Cooper: Claudio Velazquez * Tawni Hart: Mireya Mendoza * Nico Harris: Irwin Daayan * Grady Mitchell: Diego Armando Angeles * Zora Lancaster: Andalucia Lopez * Estudio de Doblaje: SDI Media de Mexico (temp. 1) / Diseño en Audio (temp. 2) * Director de Doblaje: Diana Santos * Traductor: Yuri Takenaga * Adaptador: Yuri Takenaga Doblaje (España) * Sunny Munroe: Laura Pastor * Chad Dylan Cooper: Adolfo Moreno * Tawni Hart: Pilar Gonzalez Aguado * Nico Harris: Alejandro Mendez * Grady Mitchell: Dario Garcia / Adrian Viador * Zora Lancaster: Tania Ugia * Estudio de Doblaje: Tecnison S.A (Madrid) * Director de Doblaje: Alfredo Cernuda * Traductor: ¿? * Adaptador: Alfredo Cernuda Doblaje al español producido por Disney Character Voices International Inc. Protagonistas * Demi Lovato es Sunny Munroe * Sterling Knight es Chad Dylan Cooper * Tiffany Thornton es Tawni Hart * Brandom Mychal Smith es Nico Harris * Doug Brochu es Grady Mitchell * Allisyn Ashley Arm es Zora Lancaster Producciones El titulo original del trabajo de la serie era Sketchpad!, y el nombre original para el personaje principal era Molly Munroe. El titulo del show se cambio a Welcome to Mollywood (Bienvenido a Mollywood). Después de los primeros materiales de publicidad sobre la serie fueron lanzados, el nombre del personaje principal fue cambiando a Holli y el titulo cambio de nuevo a Welcome to Holliwood. El nombre del personaje principal fue cambiado mas adelante a Sonny Munroe, y el titulo de la serie fue cambiada por ultima vez a Sonny With a Chance. El nombre es un juego de palabras “Sunny with a chance of rain”, como se oye en las previsiones meteorológicas, lo que refleja las muchas situaciones comicas en las que el elenco se encuentran en cada episodio. Sonny With a Chance tiene una show-dentro-de-show, So Random!, completo con sketches totalmente producidos. El productor ejecutivo de la serie Brian Robbins previamente escribió y fue productor ejecutivo de la serie en la vida real de comedia para niños All That y El Show de Amanda para Nickelodeon. Gary Marsh, presidente de entretenimiento de Disney Channel Worldwide, declaro: “Esta serie se basa en uno de los atributos principales temáticas que representan, que sigue sus sueños, también hubo la oportunidad de hacer un espectáculo hibrido”. La serie comenzó la producción el 15 de septiembre de 2008 y la primera temporada fue grabada en la Stage 11 de la NBC Studios de Burbank, California, para la segunda temporada, la producción de la serie se traslado a Hollywood Center Studios en Hollywood, California, donde The Suite Life On Deck, Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place y Jonas L.A. también se grabo. Salida de Lovato Se anuncio el 12 de noviembre de 2010 que la tercera temporada se iniciara la producción sin Lovato, debido a su recuperación de problemas de salud. La serie ahora se centrara en un programa de sketch/comedia/variedad musical So Random!, centrado en torno a estrellas invitadas, sketches, cortos digitales, y actuaciones musicales, un formato similar al de Saturday Night Live, pero dirigida a un publico mucho mas joven. La producción de la tercera temporada comenzó el 30 de enero de 2011. El 19 de abril de 2011, People.com reporto que Demi Lovato no iba a volver para la tercera temporada. Como resultado de ello, el programa pasara a llamarse So Random! y se centran solo en los sketches en lugar de las travesuras detrás de las escenas. Como resultado de la salida de Lovato de Sonny With a Chance, la serie es la segunda serie original de Disney Channel que su actor/actriz principal lo deje durante la ejecución de la serie (después de So Weird). y la cuarta serie de Disney Channel en haber un miembro del reparto principal en salir de la serie durante su ejecución (con Es Tan Raven y Jonas L.A. también se incluyen). La tercera temporada se convirtió luego en su propia nueva serie, basada en su nuevo formato. Programa dentro de otro programa ''So Random! ''So Random! es una serie de comedia que emplea la mayor parte del reparto principal. A menudo hace que el elenco de Sonny With a Chance se vistan con trajes ridículos, y representen situaciones absurdas. Esta fue escindida de su propia serie después de la salida Lovato. ''Mackenzie Falls'' Los enemigos del grupo So Random!, Mackenzie Falls es una serie dramática entre la comedia con sobreactuación. El espectáculo es similar a Dawson's Creek y Degrassi, entre otros. El nombre del programa, Mackenzie Falls, viene del nombre del personaje de Chad y el nombre de la ciudad (que se encuentra cerca de una cascada). En el episodio de la segunda temporada “The Leyend of Candy Face”, el elenco de So Random! hizo una parodia de Mackenzie Falls titulado Mackenzie Stalls, que fue creado en un cuarto de baño, Minisodios y promociones se pueden ver en el sitio web de Sonny With a Chance. Banda Sonora * Vease También: Sonny With a Chance (Banda Sonora) (Sunny, Entre Estrellas) Transmisión * Disney Channel (8 de febrero de 2009 - 3 de enero de 2011) * Disney Channel Latinoamérica (24 de mayo de 2009 - 16 de enero de 2011) * Global Televisión (Peru) * Sheen Estevez Latinoamerica (2014-presente / repeticiones) Enlaces externos * Pagina Oficial de Nick LA Categoría:Sheen-Series Categoría:Sheen Estevez Latinoamerica Categoría:Plantillas de imágenes Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento Categoría:Administración del sitio Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Foros Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:Plantillas de categoría